Random ideas for storylines
by hagane1222
Summary: This is a collection of storylines that I believe deserve being expanded upon. Any author who so wishes may make an effort to do so as long as this collection or myself are mentioned. Note at some point it is likely that I will expand upon them myself.
1. The legacy of Oberon

**fairy tail Harry Potter crossover**

 ** _Legacy of Oberon_**

* * *

Black hair blew in the wind. Green eyes flashed. Black blood stirred in the veins of the heir. Magic strained against all that bound it. A soul powerful enough to conquer death fought on, even as a body was destroyed, a magic bound, a will taken, as a heart was broken, a mind shattered, and the love of the one christened Hadrian Oberon Peverell, once borne Harry Potter, was stolen away to a horrific tower.

Little seven year old Hadrian screamed as his little Erza, his Titania was stolen from him. His Titania, whom one of the cultists was stupid enough to threaten to torture in **front of an heir to the Black King of Magic and Souls.** So it was that the heir awoke his memories. So it was that a cloak of silver, an elder wand, and a riverside stone were called, and a Master of Death, was made. So it was that a Black Prince was crowned, all because **his scarlet princess** was stolen.

That was the last day the boy known to Erza as Hades, would cry until he saw her again. That was the last day Hades, blood of Zeref, would cry for many years. That was the last day the **Black Prince** would cry unti he saw his Titania again.

* * *

Elsewhere a scarlet haired little girl fell asleep with tears in her eyes. Little Erza would spend many years dreaming of jet black hair, warm regal green eyes, a deep absolute warmth, and a young man who called her **Titania.**

It would be those dreams that would carry her through the years. Those dreams would carry her through every soul crushing loss. They would allow her to carry on through the loss of her eye, her grandfather figure, her best friends, and the second boy she would ever have a crush on. Those dreams would drive her to Magnolia town and the Fairy Tail guild. Those dreams would lead her on the path of greatness.


	2. Very beginning of a path

**Incarnation of Purgatory path 1**

~ Danny Fenton would become something, someone, greater because of one foolish act. Danny James Fenton would be changed because of one portal. Daniel Fenton would **die,** but in his place an Incarnation would warp the **world.** An Incarnation of **Death, spirits, Purgatory, and more.**

 **A.N. This is a bit of a challenge in how many different paths this idea could go down.**

 **1\. Pure Phantom, complete with possible ghostly stalkers, an army, a Danny addiction, or endless ghostly lemons.**

 **2\. Type moon multiverse including Type Purgatory, Mystic eyes, True Magics, Shiki, Arcueid, Zeltrech, Magecraft, Executors, Grail wars, Reality Marbles, Noble Phantasms, and crests.**

 **3\. Bleach xover Spiritual stalkers, Danny is a drug, reapers, Quincy, bount, hollows, Arranacar, vizard, hogyoku, an army, fullbring, or endless lemons.**

 **Or possibly many more I didn't think of or write down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In which God is also known as Edward Elric. Naturally Mustang finds the fact that God is an atheist absolutely hilarious.**

 **/One year before the start of high school DxD- The Vatican/**

"Hey, Irina why do you think Michael asked for us to team up with this holy nun for a mission." Xenovia asked her fellow exorcist honestly wondering for the answer. As they walked deep into the Vatican.

Irina replied "I heard that she is some kind of miracle healer, so maybe Michael sent her to act as our medic because he thinks we might be injured. It does fit if this is such a dangerous mission that he authorized you to use Durandal at full power and allowed us to pick an Excalibur fragment to use for the duration."

"Hi you must be Irina, and Xenovia, I am Asia Argento." Said the sweet young nun.

"I see that the three of you are acquainted" The voice of the strongest angel of heaven said from their right.

"Lord Michael" the three young women stated in shock at his sudden appearance.

" As the three of you know I called you here for a mission, the reason I called all of you is admittedly quite simple to deduce, and do any of you have any idea why I requested the three of you?" Michael continued in his angelic voice pausing to allow the young women a chance to reply to his question.

" Because the mission is dangerous enough that you think we need a lot of firepower and someone capable of healing us in reach." Irina guessed with some certainty after her superior reassured the three of them.

" You are correct for one reason,"Michael said before continuing," The way you phrased your last sentence. You and your partner are being sent in as firepower, while miss Argento is being sent in as a healer. However despite this I cannot send you aid from heaven beyond what I have already."

" Why not Lord Michael." The innocent healer asked the strongest Angel of her God.

Michael sighed before saying his reply. "Because of exactly where the three of you are going, and why."

" Where are we going exactly Lord Michael?" Xenovia asked the archangel.

Gabriel spoke up from her hiding place to Michael's right with the reply to this rather reasonable question. "You are going to what is now known as Eden, the birthplace of Alchemists, and Our Father's second most favorite place in all of creation, after Heaven of course."

Michael sighed again in exasperation before trying to get them back on track. "Gabriel is right as to where the three of you girls are going, and she likely has an idea as to the reason why I am sending you to a place angels have been barred from."

" There could only be one reason to send them to that world, you found Father at last!" Gabriel screamed in glee at her excellent deduction.

"The Holy Lord went missing?" Asia asked wondering when this happened.

"When did this happen Lord Michael?" Irina asked despite her suspicions.

"Indeed my father went missing, and this happened after his clash against the Four Original Satans, as a point of fact the leaders of the other two Factions believe Him to be dead." Michael said as he replied to both questions in quick succession, even as his tone changed due to remembered memories.

"Why would they believe that He was dead." Irina asked the two angels.

"Because we told them that the sheer exhaustion and wounds killed him." The highest ranking angels in heaven said in complete synchronization.

Michael continued with "Furthermore I am sending the three of you to retrieve him now that we have finally found him because we couldn't reach Him even if we tried for a hundred years."

" Why us, why not Dulio surely he would have greater success." Asia asked the Angels of God.

" Quite frankly he would be ripped apart by the alchemists , whereas the three of you would be very safe in comparison due to differences in perception they would have in regards to your abilities." Michael said with some trepidation.

"Um, Lord Michael why can't you or Lady Gabriel retrieve Our Holy Lord?" Xenovia asked in confusion.

Gabriel replied with a pout "Because Daddy refused to let even angels interfere with the humans he allowed to stay within Eden."

"Very well We accept this most holy mission to the Holy Land of Eden to retrieve Our Lord and Savior." The three holy maids said in synchronization.

Michael sighed in relief before Opening the Path, and giving the holy maidens one last piece of advice"Our Father takes the form of a youthful warrior with hair and eyes of pure and holy gold."


End file.
